Define: Love
by threatmantic
Summary: Love, it is not a word you can just type on google and expect the answer you are looking for. Watch as Syaorn Li tries to define love in his own words, espeically since he believes he has never been in love.


Hey everyone! I am writing another Cardcaptor Sakura fic. And like most stories out there, it is a SakuraxSyaoran one. Most likely, it will only be a one-shot. Unless you guys want another chapter, but I doubt you will, because it ends where you don't need one. Sorry if that confused you. Anyway, please enjoy.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Paring: **SakuraxSyaoran, RikaxTerada, TomoyoxSakura (one-sided)

**Summary: **Love, it is not a word you can just type on and expect the answer you are looking for. Watch as Syaorn Li tries to define love in his own words, espeically since he believes he has never been in love.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

"Students," Terada-sensei began, "Tonight's homework assignment is to write on the question, 'What is love?' The essay can be from one to two thousand words." Most of the class groaned at the thought of another essay, but Sakura and a few others already knew what they were going to write. Syaoran Li was not one of those few.

'What is love?' Syaoran kept asking himself, 'How am I supposed to write on a feeling, I have never experienced?'

"Tomoyo-chan, isn't this so exciting?" An angelic voice squealed. Syaoran turned his head around to discover the owner of the voice, only to see his childhood friend, Sakura Kinomoto. Rolling his eyes at himself for thinking her voice was beautiful, he said, "Better start now."

Taking out a piece of binder paper, he began his essay:

_Over the years, the question, 'What is love and why does it occur?' has been pondered immensely. Is it the blush that creeps on your face when interacting with the person you love? Is it your heart beating faster when thinking about them? Is it caused by our genetics? The answer is something even scientists are unsure of. It is up to individual to describe. _

_A man name Pascal once said, "The heart has its reason which reason does not know." This leads back to the point that love is blind. One never knows when it is going to hit them. One day, a girl is just a girl, but the next, your heart speeds up when looking at her. To me, love is like a bullet, it hits you so fast, its takes a couple seconds to realize what has happened. _

_Love is not something one should ever regret; after all, "Love is life. And if you miss love, you miss life." (Leo Buscaglia). The tingling feeling in your chest just proves that you are human. One should not look down on love; instead one should praise it. Without love, caring would just be a state of mind. "Hatred paralyzes life; love releases it. Hatred confuses life; love harmonizes it. Hatred darkens life; love illumines life," (Martin Luther King Jr.). People unable to love don't truly understand the meaning of life; they are so caught up in the hatred of the word; they don't see the latter of the life._

_To me, love comes in all shapes and sizes and is up to one's own character to decipher. It could be a tingling sensation, a flushed face or even a rapid heart rate. "True love is like ghost, which everybody talks about, but few have seen," (La Rochefo). This statement renders true, but for me I have felt true love. I have seen it in the form of emerald eyes, brunette hair, and a cheerful goofy smile. I have seen it in the form of a girl named Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto. _

Staring wide eyed at the paper he had just wrote, Syaoran flushed, 'How could I have not have notice it before?'

* * *

"Okay everyone! The essays are due." Terada announced, "Please pass them forward."

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura's and her eyes widened, "Sakura! I can not believe you wrote that!" Sakura's face flushed, a hundred degrees.

"Please be quiet Tomoyo. You are creating a commotion," Sakura said trying to hush Tomoyo. This amused Syaoran greatly as he tried to catch a glimpse of her paper.

"Syaoran, don't look!" Sakura yelled ripping her essay from her best friend, Tomoyo's, hands. Syaoran smiled after he read the sentence typed on her piece of printer paper.

_Love is not just an emotion or even feeling lust; it's finding the one person you can not live with out, a. k. a., for me, Syaoran Li._

Syaoran whispered in her ear, "I wrote mine about you too." Sakura's eyes bulged because of two things. One, he had read her essay and two, he wrote his LOVE essay about her. Realizing what he had just said, Syaoran had also flushed. Tomoyo chuckled at the two's behavior; it was inevitable that the two would eventually end up with each other.

"Okay, you can continue your lovey dovey time later, you two need to turn in the homework," Tomoyo reminded. Sakura and Syaoran nodded passing their essays forward.

* * *

"Class I am very proud of all your essays, but only four of them got an A and those four people really grasped the meaning of the assignment. And of course those four are Kinomoto, Li, Tomoyo, and Rika who always have high marks," Terada declared to the class.

Tomoyo smiled as she read her short essay,

_Love is something that one cannot help but feel, even if it is forbidden. Sometimes true love can be, even if it is unrequited. _

Rika did the same,

_Love, love, love, a word not many truly understand. It has numerous definitions, but to me love is the man in front of the class, instructing us, and the one who gave us this essay._

The class clapped for the four; perhaps they were those who haven't felt true love _**yet.**_DONE! Okay I know the essays, especially Syaoran's, were not the best. But I'm not very good with writing essays. And the only reason I stuck Rika's and Tomoyo's essay on at the end was because I wanted to emphasize that people have different ideas of love. Flames are welcome, but I would like if you told me what I have to improve on. Also, tell me whose essay you liked the best, if you review.

* * *

**Looking for a beta-reader, **PM or review if you would like to.


End file.
